The Roaring thunder of Emotions
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: ONE-SHOT J.J forces an ultimatum on Emily in order to progress their relationship. Will she take it, or will she run away like every other problem in her life. M for smut and femmeslash


**A/N: Yeah, so this one-shot is just to see if I like to write smut, or if I'm any good at it. It's kind of long, so there will be somewhat of a plot. I can't just give you pure genitalia :s**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Mind cast, nor receive any profit from this story.**

Emily and J.J. were tangled in the silk sheets; bodies pieced together, alabaster limbs connected. She couldn't lie; she could get use to this, the warm flush of the blonde's naked flesh against her own, hearing and feeling that erratic heartbeat thud against her ear, gazing in those lust-coated storms of blue. In love with the way those kiss-swollen lips, soft and red like a delicate rose would move with her own, making a drifting dance when her pink tongue would stroke. But lastly, and _definitely_ not in the least, her desperate whimpers as Emily stroked her to bliss, the slight swearing- J.J. thought it wasn't "nice" to curse during sex- the way her bones and muscles flexed when she arched her back for Emily's experienced touch. This woman was simply beautiful.

"Wow," J.J. said breathlessly as she began to walk her fingers up the brunette's toned arm.

"Wow yourself," Emily countered with the same humor. "You really have outdone yourself today."

"Well," she purred, "You gave me the inspiration."

"Well you _inspire _me to _inspire,_" The profiler grinned.

"Just little ol' me?" she asked innocently.

"Uh-huh," she smirked before she snuck in a small kiss on those soft lips. "I needed that."

She thought that would make the blonde smile, or chuckle, because she always involuntarily smiled when their mouths collided. But now, she had a small pout and those stormy blues were aligned to the black sheets. That made the brunette frown.

"Ey?" She nudged the pale shoulder and made a pat on her waist. Those mystical eyes stayed on the bed. "Jennifer?"

A soft gaze hit the brunette. "I just…" she paused as she set her eyes on the sheets again, staring down as if she was debating to say something. She must've decided her answer. "Never mind," she said with a blatantly plastered smile.

"What's wrong?" Emily said, humor leaving her body.

"Nothing," A nervous chuckle was made. "C'mon...you up for round two?" She leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that Emily was tempted to take, but the brunette moved away. She just gave that look, the look of omniscience to others, when secretly it was the look of confusion to herself.

It was the look that made the blonde heave a defeated sigh.

"I like you Em'-you know I do- it's just…"

Emily knew that line, and knew the subject behind it. "You don't want to see anymore." Her voice was low and calm, secure enough to not even ask in a question form. She appeared calm, but it didn't mean that she wasn't hurt. Just the thought of abandonment made her posture stiffen.

"No!" the blonde widened her eyes as she fervently shook her head. "That's not it. It's just…" She paused, to figure out what to say.

"It's okay Jennifer. If you want to leave, there's the door." Her voice was still low, but now it was laced with undertones of ice.

The woman beside her stiffened as well, but she really didn't notice it much because she didn't feel a lot now. Not the warm flesh, the blood flowing through her veins, the love; nothing.

"I didn't…" J.J whimpered in distress. "You want me to leave?" She propped her elbow against the bed.

"No," Emily replied honestly. "But I am _also_ not forcing you to stay."

She felt the blonde shift beside her, and then felt the gap form figuratively, and literally between the two. There was the silence, a silence that was deafening and seems to smite her heart with every milli- second that passes by.

"Do you ever feel," J.J said meekly when she broke the silence, "that…_this…_ I don't know… seems pointless?"

The question stung, made her flinch, and hurt and anger flared through her brown orbs as her defense mechanism kicked in. Why would she say that- so nicely? "Like I said _J.J._" she made sure to use her professional name to put salt on the wound, "there's the door." There wasn't concern and understanding in her voice anymore, or plastered nonchalance like before; she was hurt and angry, and she let it show in her tone.

It was J.J.'s turn to flinch. "I…I don't want to leave."

"Well it doesn't seem like you want to _stay!_" Emily screamed as she rose to a sitting position.

Tears now swirled in those blue orbs she loved. "I do…" she mirrored the same position. "I just…"

"You _what, _Jennifer?" Emily growled as she roughly sheathed the silk across her bare chest, absurdly feeling exposed, emotionally and literally. "Shit, make up your mind! If you wanna end this, then…" Her voice cracked as her own set of tears came in.

A loud crackle of thunder roared through the quiet room, followed by the abrupt pelting sound of rain on the window sill. As if this night couldn't get any worse.

"Em' I don't wanna end this!" J.J screamed, tears flowing down her gorgeous cheeks.

"Stop," Emily's voice cracked as her shield quickly flew up to protect her heart. Like a light-switch, her eyes no longer shimmered and her pale face went still like granite. "Leave. Now."

J.J. zealously shook her head, a muss of honey curls flowing with every sway, and stood on her knees. "Y-You don't want that."

It was true, but Emily refused to have her heart crushed from something that was _supposed_ to be only physical. "Get out Jennifer," she said slowly but sharply, saying every syllable with command.

That should scare her, Emily thought; scare her out of her room, out of her life.

It was her surprise when the blonde continued to shake her head. It was also a shock when a glare formed on her doll face. "You think I like this?" More fresh hot, tears slid down her face. "You think I like the fact that we have to do this? _Hide_ like this? Pretend to others that we are just colleagues and friends. Hide to ourselves that we're _only _casual?"

An ambivalent look flashed on the brunette's features: _pissed_ that the blonde had the nerve to deflect the blame, _moved_ that J.J. cared, and glad that the feelings she tried to deny was mutual.

Still, she was guarded and refused to get crushed because of a sudden sense of relief. "I t-told you to leave," she said, voice shaking, body doing the same.

"No." A flash of lightning reflected across the blonde's defiant features, giving her naked form a spark of an illuminating glow. "I'm not leaving until _I_ feel you want me to." There were no more tears, no sorrow; just determination.

The brunette huffed a snort and gave her the cold glare she gave serial killers, when she profiled them. She saw the blonde flinch, but apparently, not enough for her to flee. In fact, she moved closer!

J.J's blue orbs projected anger, but her stiff body language gave off as being nervous and…feared? "So you're just gonna," she made a careless one-sided shrug, "end this? Without hearing what I've got to say?" she asked incredulously.

The harsh pelts from the rain came harder and the white lightning flashed more brilliant.

"Make your point, then leave." Emily grounded her jaw, just as determined to get her point and decision across as the blonde.

J.J flared her nostrils at that, and then relaxed, as she was content with that answer. Emily wouldn't want her to leave after she got this across her.

"I hate this. No...I hate that _you're_ okay with this. Emily, I was immediately attracted by your confidence and bluntness; now you're just lying to yourself. Lying to me-"

"And you're with Will!" she screamed, still offended by the accusation. "I wouldn't call you much of a truth-teller."

That angered J.J. even more; her harsh growl muffled by the crashing thunder. "You think I like you with _Derek?"_ She climbed out the bed, glaring at her lover. "If you want me to leave? Fine. But don't you _dare _sit here and pretend to be naive! You _knew _what you were getting into; being with me! We chose to do this because our partners weren't satisfying us, sexually."

"So you must know that casual sex _has_ to come to an end!" Emily countered, the loud thunder muting her harsh stomp on the floor. "Or it isn't casual anymore. Talking about the pot calling the kettle _black_!" Emily made a bitter snort.

"It stopped being casual _three months ago!" _ J.J screamed, blinded by fury. "You know it; I know it- and look" she bitterly smiled, "we've denied it. But I'm not anymore." She took a step closer while the brunette took one back. "And you're not either."

Emily's eyes widened at that, confused and, a little, scared at that. What did she mean behind that? Was she going to force…no; J.J couldn't do that; there's not a forceful bone in her body. But, because they were in the dark, that ominous look under the dominant dark shadow across her face, made red flags spark like the lightning outside.

"I know you were with him last night." Though her expression was still menacing, her voice trailed a bit…then it cracked. "You think I don't see the scratches across your hips?" her blonde brow furrowed. "You don't gotta be a profiler to notice. In fact, I noticed that there're _only _on your hips. Meaning one thing: he did it from behind.

Emily's cheeks glowed in red and, though it was dark, she knew J.J was aware of it. "That's none of…" she was truly lost for words. She would think that a _profiler_ could make up a lie, and make it plausible just by reading J.J's behavior. But no; J.J got her good, and she was stuck with her mouth opened.

"Why from behind, Prentiss?" Her tone was snide, and accusing. She stepped a little closer.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to keep her eyes on J.J's. Though she was infuriated with the blonde, she was infuriated at _herself_, because she felt her arousal begin to ignite. "I…" she took a breath "_We_ agreed to not speak of our partners."

"I'll tell you why," J.J said as she took another step forward, just in front of the brunette. "Because you didn't want to see his face. Because you didn't want to think of him. He doesn't make you come, and he would have figured it out when he profiled you."

Emily bit the bottom of her lip and padded to the window, walking past J.J., feeling the smoldering gaze impale her bare body. Just the thought of those emblazing blues, half-opened, stalking her body's every curve, every flaw, drove her mad. Sent the flame in her lower abdomen to turn and flicker more keenly than before.

Light on her feet, like slow drizzling rain, J.J was behind the profiler with her hands protectively around the toned waist. Emily's initial emotion was fear, what made her jump at the evasive touch, and then it became conflicting arousal. Damn her! Those perked nipples pressed against her toned back, and that _oh so hot_ center taunted the arc that started her ass. She wanted to push her away; she wanted to rub against the scorching flesh that was setting the nerves throughout her back, on fire.

A squiggly line of light flashed twice, and Emily finally saw through the reflection: J.J wanted what's hers… and that caused the abundance of moisture between her thighs to augment.

"You're good, because I couldn't do that with Will," the blonde finally whispered, the light movements of her lips being the delicate caress against her neck. She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling behind her head. "So I don't, and we pretend that our conflicting job schedules are the reasons why we haven't been intimate in six months."

She watched the drenched leaves on the trees blow and fall in the ruthless wind.

"It's been that long?" Emily asked quietly, her voice deep.

"Yep," she whispered. "Because I knew, he wasn't the one who got me wet at night."

Emily took in a short breath, shocked at how sexy that sounded. J.J wasn't all for dirty talk, she said it was too 'embarrassing', and her cute little cheeks always reddened, but now J.J was blunt, and there was nothing more sexier than a blunt Jennifer Jereau.

"He wasn't the person I thought of when I touched myself…fucked myself…" Her voice was just as deep as Emily's, now heavy against the nook of her neck.

"Jay…" Emily husked, flattening her hands on the window sill for leverage because she felt her knees buckle.

The spark was there, both inside and outside her bedroom. Feelings and insecurities were not an issue anymore; just passion. All she wanted was the beautiful blonde behind her, holding her.

"Jennifer," Emily felt those soft lips graze into a smile against her neck. The media liaison was probably pleased that they were on a first name basis again.

"Tell me…who you thought of…when you" a pink tongue swiped her dry lips, "t-touched yourself."

A light chuckle was made, a deep husky sound of amusement. "Well, there's this one person, but I don't think you know her." The charge continued when a small hand began to rub the profiler's stomach, tantalizing those muscles and nerves in her abdomen.

It felt so good that Emily unconsciously pressed her body against the scorching flesh. She smirked to herself when she heard a moan and a shortness of breath from behind her, glad that the blonde was just as aroused and uncontrolled with her emotions, as she was.

But the charge didn't end there, and she could tell J.J was just as determined to keep her arousal in check when she heard the smaller woman clear her throat, and adjust her posture. The battle of dominance was declared and the determined women that they were both professional and personally, showed that this could be a dirty fight.

Light wet, open-mouthed kisses were pressed on the brunette's pale neck, trailing down to the curve of her shoulder, but Emily refused to give in. If J.J wanted this relationship, she'll have to work for it; _beg _for it.

"Really?" Emily asked trying to sound bored. "T-try me."

Another smile grazed the curve of her shoulder, strays of golden tickling the nerves there. "Okay." The two women unanimously flinched when lightning, too sharp, too close, appeared by the window. "Well," the blonde said trying to stay on topic, "she's kind of tall-"

"Anyone's tall compared to you," Emily snorted then regretted that when she gotten a pinch on her side. "Ow," she flinched. She tried to rub the plausibly red mark but a small hand hindered her goal.

Instead, the small hand was at the rescue, and Emily instantly felt better. "She's also a smart ass," she said flatly, a tone that made Emily shiver. "But aren't we all." Her voice was back to that deep, humorous tone, a note that Emily was relieved to hear.

"So she's tall?" Emily prompted as she slowly began to inconspicuously sway her hips a bit, but not enough to show that she was interested; just a natural reaction to anyone who was in the same spot for a long period.

"Kind of," she replied. "She also has," she paused for another kiss on the moist shoulder, "beautiful skin." More kisses were made up the brunette's long neck, while the free hand still caressed her abdomen. Emily involuntarily tilted her head to give the younger woman more access, and her own arm hooked behind the blonde's neck to catch a fist full of gold. "It's so soft, smooth, a color like another phase of the moon…"

"She's multilingual." Small teeth sunk into the chord of her pulse point, something that jumped whenever the blonde touched her. That made the brunette moan and ruined the slight dance she was doing. More chuckles were made by the blonde. "It's the sexiest thing when she speaks Russian-no…French." A warm tongue swiped the thudding mark on her neck to soothe the burn.

"And when she whispers something like… _dieu tu es belle,"_ Emily nearly lost it when she heard the blonde's struggled but beautiful French hushed in her ear, "in my ear…I just wanna," she made a primal growl in the brunette's ear before she took the shell between her teeth.

Emily took a sharp breath and her heart hammered when her ear was pulled just a little, enough to feel her heartbeat through it. "J-Jen…" She couldn't even say her whole name, though J.J abhorred that abbreviated version of her name; it was either _J.J _or _Jennifer. _But the blonde needed to cut her some slack; she was driving her crazy!

"And she also knows I _hate_ that name," the blonde hissed against her ear, the sharp fog of emotion on the moist canal, tapping nerves through there, setting her insides on her fire. "But I digress." That small hand on her stomach climbed up her torso with her fingers, the digits light on her skin, nails sharp on her flesh; the clash of sensations making her moan. That evasive hand skimmed past the curve of her breast, up her chest, and rested on her collarbone, tracing it, digging her nails into it.

Emily bit her lip to muffle the groan that meshed with pain and very much pleasure. "She goes to the gym when she's angry." An arm hooked around her hips and began to massage her upper thigh, her thumb beginning to slide into the juncture of her thighs. "Her body's just…" a shuddered breath from J.J. warped through Emily, and the kisses on her shoulder, across to the top of her spine, made her groan and flex her back.

That hand crept up by her thighs, and Emily opened them willingly, waving the white flag to this war. Her pride and virtue was not a factor; all she wanted, needed, was the blonde's hand stroking her, filling her, _loving _her…

"She has the greatest tits ever," The hand on her collar bone swooped to the mound that burned for her touch, aching for her thumb, her mouth…

She cupped one; knead the flesh and nerves with a thumb across her nipple, hardening it. "God," Emily moaned as she struggled to keep balance. Her hand trembled against the sill while the other, that was still lost in messy blonde curls, tightened deep into her scalp. The same process to the other made her hips twirl, the hand by her thighs grazing the scorching mound she _really _wanted to be touched.

"J.J p-please…" The torrential rain outside was bleary now that all Emily could think of was the blonde, see the blonde, touching her, feeling her, tasting her.

"Her body…" the blonde husked, also lost in her arousal, "…had me so wet…every night." And to crash Emily's heart and her overpowering libido, J.J began to press her center against the brunette's ass, and then pulled away, and back again, commencing a dance. That lasted for awhile, and Emily pressed back as J.J pushed forward, her dripping center just grazing the blonde's.

Emily felt the glimpse of moisture from behind and that's when she lost it. Turning on her heel, she gripped the blonde's waist and lunged for a hard long, steamy kiss. Tongues collided, moans swallowed, and hair was tugged, on _both_ ends, by the women.

"You don't know what you do to me," J.J said breathlessly on her lips before caving into the brunette's mouth, tongue attacking the brunette's. "I want you," hands slid down the brunette's tone back, sending shivers down Emily's spine, and gripped a hand full of Prentiss ass. "All of you;_ only _you. No Derek; _definitely_ no Will."

The brunette overlooked the confession and went with what she really wanted from the blonde at that moment: skin and friction. Like a wild beast, she coiled a leg around the media liaison's waist, and pulled the slim frame to her center, loudly moaning at the sleek wetness.

J.J was going along with it, low moans of appreciation slipping from her lips as well, but something about her behavior seemed a little…off; enough for the brunette to notice it through her thick mist of desire.

"B-Baby what it is it?" she husked, attacking the blonde with fervent kisses across her jaw and neck as she continued to connect her labia to the blonde's.

"I-I don't want us-oh" the bite on the pulsing point of her vein must have caught her off guard, "to be casual a-anymore…"

That caught Emily's attention; half-opened brown orbs gazed at her with lust and confusion. J.J's hands wrapped around the brunette's hips, and massaged the exposed thigh on her own waist.

"Em' it's _me _that gets you wet, and _you _that does the same for me. What are you waiting for?"

J.J was nothing but correct; Emily was the hindrance to the stage of progression for their relationship. But come on…_now_? When her body screamed for a touch, a graze, or anything involving the blonde's skin on her own?

"Later," Emily hushed going for another kiss, rotating her hips against the blonde's; anything to show that there was no need for talk right now.

But her wish was denied when the blonde moved away with a grunt, completely detached her limbs from the brunette. Emily's eyes flickered in anger and her body screamed with a whimper.

"Jenni-"

"No Emily," her voice was husky, but still surrounded by determination. "I need to know that right now, that you want me, _for _me. Because if I wanted someone to use me for sex, I would screw a John from a bar!"

The accusation stung, pierced her hammering heart from all directions. She wasn't using her for sex- she could never do that to the doll face- but… not informing her about her fear of emotional abandonment, was the same as casual sex in the blonde's eyes; and it took that comment for Emily to understand that.

"Jennifer," the brunette's natural deep- spoken voice squeaked a little, inundated by the sudden emotions. "I do… I just…"

"You just _what, _Emily?" she mocked with a small smile as she walked up to the pouting brunette, wrapping her arms around the sturdy waist.

Emily happily sighed, relieved that flesh was now connected, and she wrapped her arms around the tiny woman's back; the boney shoulder blades lightly jabbing her palms. Brown eyes slipped closed as her olfactory organ took in the faint smell of lavender- J.J's perfume- and the natural musk of just _her,_ Jennifer. She was so caught up in the intoxication of the blonde, that she didn't even notice the small woman shift and change her angle, jabbing two fingers where she wanted her most.

"Ah!" Emily screamed as the sharp sensations made her fall, hitting her head against the window; the cold glass sending more shivers down her spine.

"T-Tell me what you want," the blonde grunted in her ear, slowly wiggling the digits inside of her like a slithering snake. Just the small movements against her scorching walls made her squirm; made her displeasingly groan from how faint the pressure was.

All she could say through her dry throat was "You" as she rotated her hips to get some sort of rhythm going, but the blonde stilled her motions to stop her wish from occurring. "J.J" she whined through gritted teeth when her nerves felt like a white hot flame on her skin, bordering pain.

"Tell me what you want," she repeated more sternly as she took the shell of the brunette's ear between pristine teeth.

Emily was panting, desperately like a lost puppy. She needed her, _she _could see that. Why was J.J doing this?

"I w-want…" her throat grew clogged, dry with arousal and unspoken anxiety. She's never said the _L_ word, and she didn't think she could do it now, lost and trapped with emotions.

Instead, she went for something that she was more familiar with. "I want your fingers," she began to rotate her hips and run her fingernails against the blonde's back, feeling the shivers down her spine.

"I want you to fuck me Jennifer," she grunted as she began to kiss on the column of the blonde's neck, tilting her head to attack her clavicle.

The blonde hissed, in what seemed like annoyance, disapproval, to the brunette. She didn't understand; J.J _loved_ that spot.

"I don't want to know what you want _there," _She made a rather harsh jab into her thumping mound for emphasis, causing Emily to whimper out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "I want to know what you want, _here." _She bent down to give an open-mouthed kiss on her chest, symbolizing _exactly_ what she meant.

While she was down there, a hot moist tongue began to lightly graze the outline of her left breast, then it flattened up her chest until it reached her ear again. "Tell me…" her voice went heavy in her ear,"…what do you want."

Her fingers became erect inside the brunette, while the other cuffed a crown of black curls. Just the shift in posture made the brunette whimper. "Emily," her small muffled whine escaped from the blonde," tell me what you want…p-please." Apparently, the blonde was just as squeamish as the brunette, but the only difference between the two, was that J.J still kept her pride intact while the profiler was panting and whimpering for impalement.

They stood on the edge of the window sill, gazes sharp and low with lust; the glass being the only thing betwixt the couple and the bucketing rain.

"Anything- _everything!_ Jennifer," she clasped the blonde's wrist and pushed inward, demanding friction.

Though it was tempting, Emily could see the concentration and willpower deep in her sweaty brow, J.J slowly pushed back, only allowing half of her two fingers inside of her lover.

"Please," Emily whimpered as she threw her leg around the smaller woman's waist. Hot tears of frustration slid down her pale cheeks, as the thudding between her legs became too much for her.

"N-No," The blonde slowly began to thrust inside the woman's center, purposely stroking _around_ the spots she really wanted. "Tell me…f-fuck," both the women gasped at J.J's atypical swearing, "Emily…p-please…"

Emily allowed the minor penetration to occur as she left, what's sure to be irritated, marks down the blonde's shoulder blades. She was confused, lost, in how to achieve both of their goals, until she got a bright idea.

"T-Tell me what _you_ want," Emily said as she peppered kisses across the smaller woman's jaw.

The question threw the blonde off guard, but she relaxed. "I want you to admit that you love me," her hips began to collide with the brunette's, her thrusts more sharp. Emily moaned and gave her a quick, but passionate, wet kiss in the mouth.

They were face- to-face, small tips of their noses poking together, hot breath fogging their kiss-swollen lips. Their bodies trembled, coated with unanimous sweat and arousal, and their breath shortened; just begging, screaming for more.

"I-I want you to end this with D-Derek, and I-I'll do the s-same with Will." Her pace quicken, using different angles, and sometimes curling those digits in the profiler; making the brunette's moans more demanding and desperate.

"God!" Emily screamed, making another thud against the window, lifting her hips to each thrust. She came in for another kiss, ending it with a slight tug to the blonde's bottom lip.

The process was better, but it still wasn't enough to take the brunette over the edge. "I want to tell you, that I love you, and that I want us-jesus Em'- to be _Em' and Jay; n-not Em, Jay, Derek, and Will."_

And there it was: the die-hard confession. The confession that made her heart flutter, along with the blonde's talented fingers, and it was just what she needed for the confidence to carry in her brain.

"I l-love you too," Emily gasped as she dropped her head in the nook of the blonde's neck. "_Te quiero; Je t'aime; Amo te; Ti amo; _god you know I do, Jennifer." With exertion she lifted her heavy head off of the blonde, to gaze in those tear-ridden blues she loved. "I-I really do."

The blonde smiled through warm tears of joy, and reached in for a frantic, deep, love-draining kiss, while she inserted a third finger into the brunette's warm heat.

"Ah," the brunette screamed in her mouth, her hips beginning to rotate in erratic directions. J.J smiled and kissed her way down the profiler's chest, relinquishing the grip on those brown locks. She continued down to an aching nipple, and bit down hard into the little brown nub.

The brunette screamed some more, her voice now hoarse from the previous ones. Her hands reached for a crown full of silky golden, and forced her head further into her aching chest.

J.J. didn't mind; she chuckled and went for the other breast, kneading, licking, kissing, and combinations of the three. All that mattered was that her girlfriend loved her, and _admitted _it to her. She slowed down her pumping because she saw in that dark brow and slacked jaw that the brunette was close, and she was no way _near _done with her.

A small hand held on to the brunette's side, while the other still buried in the profiler, as she knelt down before Emily. Unconsciously, the brunette drew her leg over the blonde's shoulder, and her hand reached for a fist full of blonde.

"You don't know _how_ long I wanted to do this…" the media liaison whispered before she put her chin above her fingers and lightly nibbled the engorged aching nub, curling those drench digits up her g-spot.

"Jay-god…ah…s-so g-good…" With one more scrape and a deep melodic hum against her aching clit, white appeared behind her eyelids as she screamed on top of her lungs, for once, overpowering the roaring thunder outside. Her back arched, her toes curled as every muscle in her burning body clenched for awhile until it untwined with the plummeting liquid force of her love, trust, and desire for this woman beneath her.

J.J stayed there for a while, slowly pumping until Emily came off her high and her shaking stilled. She slowly rose to her feet, smiling at the crooked sated grin on the brunette's face. One kiss on the forehead and a sensual hug from the brunette, and she admitted that "Today is the best day of my life." The blonde shyly smiled, and replied "So is mine" as she slurped her fingers clean, humming to the tangy taste of her love. The sight made the brunette shiver.

J.J went in for a soft chaste kiss, allowing the brunette to taste the mesh of the profiler's arousal and the blonde's natural scent and abiding love for her.

"I love you," Emily chuckled to herself, now finding it ridiculous that she was timid to reveal it before.

"I love you too," she softly chuckled as well, probably thinking the same thing.

"So…" the brunette smiled, cradling the woman close to her sweat-coated body.

J.J flashed a smile and glanced out the window, behind the brunette. "Looks like the rain's letting up."

Emily turned around, with her arm wrapped protectively around the media liaison's back. There was an occasional flash of light here and there, but the fuming rain had finally slowed down until it stopped completely- the only drops falling from the blowing leaves flying off the trees.

"I love the rain," J.J said softly.

"So do I," Emily replied honestly. "But now I have a more… treasured reason why I do."

J.J looked over to the brunette who stared unabashedly back at her. The result was a small tint of red forming across her cheeks and neck.

"So," the blonde asked distantly, returning her attention to the window. "You up for round three…possibly a four?"

It was the brunette's turn to look at the blonde, whose spectrums of blue seemed to darken and fog around the pupils.

"You're going to be the death of me," Emily husked.

"Fine," she smirked allowing the brunette to wrap her hands around her waist while she wrapped her own around the profiler's neck. "I'll be right along with you…till death do us part."

The small portion of the traditional wedding vow made the brunette's eyes shimmer because she knew that the blonde believed every word, and the daze of euphoria she felt, would never abate.

Boy did she love rainy days.

…

The next day the blonde and brunette went to work side by side, mentally preparing for the long day that was ahead of them. There they were, Will and Derek: two men that will have a broken heart with six measly words. It was sad, but it'll be better if they were truthful and that they kept their virtues intact. It was scary, heart-throbbing even, but they both knew that they have their partner, their soul mate, lover- _whatever _you want to call it, that everything will be okay with time and understanding of the situation.

With a small sigh from the brunette, the two women shot each other a glance before they unanimously said "We have something to tell you…"

**A/N: Kind of like to write smut, but it was kind of hard for me. Well, practice makes perfect. R&R!**


End file.
